It's Time!
by Ryan Perreault
Summary: That's right... it's been 9 months since Knife became pregnant... and now... her water just broke!


It's Time!

by Ryan Perreault

Bat and Knife are (c) Ryan Perreault

05 July 03

Perreault Residents

1300 Hours (1:00 pm)

       Bat sat on the couch in his living room playing on his Sega Dreamcast.

       "Game over, Shadow!" Bat said impersonating Sonic.

       All of a sudden, Bat's wife, Knife, comes bursting in the room holding onto her nine-month-pregnant womb. She is breathing heavily, in fact, Bat has seen her breath more calm flying her Hornet in combat or trying to attempt a trap in the night.  Bat looked up and saw his wife pant heavily.  Then, she said the two most fearful words a man could get from his pregnant wife.

       "... it's time!" Knife yelled.

       Upon hearing that, Bat shut off the Dreamcast and he grabbed a hold of his wife.

       "Okay, begin your breathing!  Let's move!  Hoo-ah?" Bat asked in his Air Force tone.

       "Hoo-ah!" Knife replied in her Marine Corps tone.

       The two ran out.  Instead of using the doorknob, they both used their bodies to break the door latch and burst right out.  They ran to their black hummer.  Upon reaching it, Bat opened the door and shoved his wife in carefully.  The second Knife was shoved in; she quickly buckled up with one hand and used the other hand to close the hummer door.

       Bat just jumped on the hood of the hummer and rolls to the other side.  He instantly dove right inside of the hummer and into the front seat.  Inside, he closed the door, locked it, buckled up, and turned on the speaker phone to his mobile car phone.  He instantly hit a speed-dial button.

       "Woster Bay State Hospital," a voice said from the phone.

       "This is Ryan Perreault.  My wife, Bristy Perreault, is going into labor!  Request getting delivery room ready by assigned from Dr. Acorn!" Bat yelled in the phone.

       "One moment, please," the voice said.  Bat looked over toward his wife, who is panting in pain.  The one thing that Bat hates the most is seeing his family or friends in any type of pain.  A month ago, Knife had a bad headache from the smells of fish they had for dinner.  During her headache, Bat was so sad that he was nearly to the stage of depression.  Bat just reached over to his wife and petted her along the face.  Knife slowly took hold of Bat's hand and petted it.

       "This is Dr. Acorn.  I'm on my way," Sally said over the phone.

       "Roger that, Bristy and I are on our way," Bat said in the speaker phone.  He turned off the phone and started the hummer. "Let's rock and roll!" He shifted into gear and sped out of the driveway, taking out the mailbox along the way!

       "I never liked that box, anyway," Knife said.

       Bat sped down the street at an incredibly fast speed.  Once he got onto the busy streets, he turned on the hummer's siren.

***

       The hummer just skidded to a dragging stop in an empty parking space.  Bat already had the door open before the hummer came to a complete stop!  He jumped right out and forcefully opened the hummer door where Knife is.

       "Come on, honey, let's go!"

       The two quickly ran to the front door of the hospital.  Once inside, Knife forcefully sat in a wheelchair and Bat grabbed a hold on the back.  Bat rolled Knife toward the front counter in the lobby.  The hedgehog behind the counter saw them.

       "Welcome to Bay State Hospital," the hedgehog said.

       "Yes, I am Bristy Perreault!  We called in advanced for Dr. Acorn!" Knife yelled out, holding her womb.

       "Okay, Perreault, Bristy... hmm... okay, Dr. Acorn is running a bit late.  Until he gets here, we can put you in a private room," the hedgehog said. "Are you the father?"

       "Let me think about it... my WIFE is in labor, I'm just as nervous as she is, and I am with her... WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Bat yelled out.  The hedgehog nurse was a little shocked.  She slowly handed Bat a piece of paper.  Bat took it, looked at it, and continued to roll Knife down the halls to where the room is assigned.

***

       Down a highway, a vehicle drove like mad.  The driver is Sally Acorn.  She looks at her watch.

       "Come on, come on, hurry up!" she said to herself.  She skidded in between cars to get to her destination as quick as possible.  Soon, she drove right to the highway exit and went airborne with her car.  She landed right on the road ahead of the traffic.

       "Whoa!  That was awesome!" she said to herself.

       As soon as she reached the hospital, she skidded in the parking lot.  Once stopped, she jumped out of the car and sprinted to the front door.  Without bothering to open it, she just ran through it which caused it to open up.

       "Dr. Acorn!" the nurse hedgehog called out.  Sally ran to the desk. "Dr. Acorn, you have a labor patient waiting for you in room 138.  Perreault, Bristy."

       "Thank you!" Sally said, catching her breath.  She took the files and ran down the halls to the room.

***

       In the hospital room, Knife is lying in the bed and Bat was by her side, holding her hand.

       "How are you doing, Knife?" Bat asked.

       "I can handle this.  I'll be fine.  If we survived Downunda, we can survive this," Knife said.  Bat looked a little angry.

       "We were shot down in Downunda... and you raped me!" Bat shouted.

       "I said I was sorry.  Besides, that was about five years ago," Knife said.

       "Seven years," Bat corrected.

       "Seven!  Even better!" Knife replied with a smile.  Bat just sighed.  Sally entered the room and saw the couple inside.

       "Am I too late?" Sally asked.

       "No, we just got here," Bat said.  Sally sighed in relief.

       "Good.  Let's see what we have here.  Spread your legs, Bristy," Sally said as she got in front of Knife.  Knife spread her legs wide to let Sally look at her.  After a second, Sally said, "Okay, you're dilated three centimeters.  Want to do this naturally or want some medication?"

       "From the stories I've heard of my mom giving birth to my older brother and sister, I think I'll go for the medication," Knife said.

       Sally got up from her small stool and walked to the counter.  Bat reached over to Knife who is panting heavily.

       "Knife, Knife, it's okay.  We're okay.  You'll be fine," Bat said comfortingly.

       "Why don't you try to shove a watermelon out of your anus?" Knife yelled.

       "I didn't need to hear that.  But, you'll get through this.  We will go through with this.  Hoo-ah?" Bat asked.

       "Hoo-ah," Knife replied.  Knife grabbed onto Bat's hand and they looked each other in the eye.  They slowly moved their lips close to each other as they slowly began closing their eyes.

       "Medication is ready," Sally interrupted while holding onto a needle.  Bat and Knife stopped and released.  Sally got right next to Knife and stuck the needle in her shoulder.  She injected the needle in her shoulder and pulled it out.  Sally then got two other needles in both hands and she stuck them in Knife's thighs.  She squirted the liquid inside and pulled them out.

       "How do you feel now, Mrs. Perreault?" Sally asked.

       "I feel kind of-" before Knife could finish, she grunted, cringed, and yelled out.  After a second, she stopped and panted. "Sorry.  It was a contraction."

       "That's okay.  You'll be experiencing those as time goes by, Bristy.  I'll check in with you soon to see how you progress.  If you need me, just press that button, okay?" Sally asked, pointing to the button the wire remote.  She exited the room, leaving Bat and Knife inside.  The two looked each other in the eyes again, they smiled, and they kissed.

***

       A few hours later, Bat and Knife are both reading separate military magazines.  Bat is sitting on a chair not far from Knife.  Knife giggled.

       "Hey, Ryan, get this... most Air Force fighter aircraft now contain arrest hooks.  Why?  You guys trying to become Navy or something?" Knife giggled again.  Bat just stared at her oddly.

       All of a sudden, Knife dropped the magazine and started cringing and grunting again.  Bat quickly got up and ran to her side.

       "Is it a contraction?" Bat asked horrified.

       Knife nodded her head.  Bat quickly looked between Knife's legs.

       "Knife you're contracting," Bat yelled.

       "Ow!  Ow!  No shit!" Knife yelled.

       "You're also dilating!" Bat yelled.  Knife yelled in pain.  Bat grabbed onto the remote and called for Sally.  He repeatedly pressed it.  "Come on!  Come on!  My wife's hurting!"

       Sally busted in the room and saw Knife grunting in pain.  She quickly looked between her legs.

       "Mrs. Perreault, you're dilating," Sally said.

       "I know that!  My Goddamn hubby looked and told me!" Knife yelled.  She gripped onto the edges of the bed.  Bat quickly tried to comfort her.

       "Knife, Knife, it's okay.  Ryan's here.  Calm down," Bat softly said.  Knife began to pant and she looked up at her husband.

       "I'm... I'm... alright, Bat.  Hoo-ah," Knife said.  Then she smiled. "I'm a Marine, I can handle almost anything!" Then they embraced in another kiss.

***

       A few more hours later, Knife is still panting in the hospital bed.  Bat is still by her side.  Knife cringed a bit again.

       "How much am I dilated?" Knife asked.  Bat leaned backward and took a peak between Knife's legs.

       "Just another centimeter to go," Bat said.  He took his face out of Knife's legs and grabbed the remote.  He pressed it once and waited.

       "Bat... before Dr. Acorn comes, I want to say something," Knife said.

       "Oh?  What?" Bat asked.

       "Well, when I first met you... at Downunda... you were... attractive... and cute.  When you asked for a relationship, I was stunned.  Even before that, I had the biggest crush on you.  I acted happy when you asked me to be married, but I was extremely happy.  I didn't want to over-do it.  So, you see, at Downunda, I didn't rape you out of pleasure... I raped you out of crush."

       "You've... always loved me, ever since the start?"

       "Yes.  Also remember at Downunda, you punched me in the stomach.  I acted angry, but inside, I said, 'Ooh, he touched me!' and I thought it happily."

       "Knife... I also have to say something," Bat said.  He knelled down to Knife and looked in her eyes. "When I first met you, I had a fondness in you.  Not a love or a crush, but kind of friendly.  But... our first kiss... that five point niner seconds, I changed.  I grew a huge crush toward you.  It was... abnormally large.  And now, here we are.  We've become boyfriend girlfriend, engaged, married, and now we're having our first baby!" The two smiled again. "To the best years we had together, Knife... hoo-ah?"

       "Hoo-ah!" Knife replied.  They began to engage in a kiss again, when Sally entered the room.

       "You called?" Sally asked.  The two stopped their kiss and Bat looked up.

       "Yeah, Knife's almost fully dilated," Bat said.  Sally looked in between Knife's legs and smiled.

       "Yes, you're right.  She's dilated ten centimeters!  She's ready for delivery!" Sally announced.  With that, Bat and Knife yelled, "Hoo-ah!" and they embraced in a hug and kiss.

       "Uh... Mr. and Mrs. Perreault... delivery room..." Sally said, but seeing they are not paying attention to her. "Uh, will somebody get the hose?"

***

       In the delivery room, Bat and Sally are standing around Knife, trying to get the baby out of her.  Bat knelled down by her side, comforting her.

       "Come on, Knife... you can do it!  You can get our child out!  Hoo-ah?"

       "Hoo-ah!"

       Sally checked out the monitors.  Then she rolled his chair to Knife, between her legs.

       "Okay, Knife!  I need you to push!" Sally said.  Knife grunted and began pushing.  Her teeth were gritting and she was sweating.  She stopped and exhaled.

       "Good job!  Good job!" Sally said.  She looked in closer.  Bat rolled right next to Sally and looked as well.

       "Okay, I think we can see the head, honey," Bat said to Knife.  He rolled his chair next to Knife again.

       "Bat, give me your arm!" Knife yelled out.  Bat held out his right arm to Knife.  Knife grabbed onto Bat's forearm.  Her four fingers touched along the top of Bat's forearm, palm up.  Her thumb squeezed in from the exact opposite direction of the arm.

       "Okay, Knife!  Push!" Sally yelled.

       Knife grunted and she pushed.  She also dug her fingers and thumb into Bat's right forearm!  Bat grunted in pain from the bruises Knife was giving him.

       "Okay, Knife!  The head, shoulders, and arms are out.  One more push and it's out!" Sally yelled.

       "Okay, Knife, on three!" Bat said. "One... two... three!  PUSH!" Bat yelled.  They both grunted as Knife gave another push.

       "It's out!" Sally yelled.  Knife exhaled in extreme relief.  Bat slowly turned and looked at a child in Sally's arms.  In her arms is a small baby of a dark purple hedgehog with an additional echidna dreadlocks and a twice-as-long echidna tail.  Sally looked between the child's legs.

       "Congratulations.  Just as the monogram predicted, it's a girl!" Sally said with joy.  She then held the baby in one arm.  With the other hand, she grabbed a pair of scissors and handed them to Bat.  Bat smiled and took the scissors.  Sally held out the umbilical cord toward Bat.  Bat opened the scissors and moved it to the center of the cord between the blades.  Then, he cut it.  The rest of the cord dropped to the ground.  Sally took the baby and began washing all the blood off, and then she wrapped it with a blanket.  Slowly, she gently placed the baby in Knife's arms.  Knife was tearing on first sight of seeing her daughter.

       "I'll leave you two alone for a little while," Sally said as she left the room.

       Knife sniffled happily, looking at her one and only daughter.  She looked into her blue eyes and the purple hedgehog smiled up at her.

       "Why, hello, there," Knife said softly to the little baby. "You gave me quite an experience.  Yes, you did.  You look so much like us.  You have my eyes, and you have your daddy's tail." As she said that, she strokes the little baby's long tail.  The baby giggled at Knife doing that.  Then, the baby looked over and noticed Bat next to them.  She reaches out her arms toward him.

       "I think she wants to be held," Knife said softly.  Bat just stared at her and smiled as a tear ran down his face.  He held out his arms and Knife carefully placed the hybrid in Bat's arms.  Once Bat had a hold of her, the baby started cooing.  She then grabbed one of Bat's fingers and started sucking on it.  Bat was in full awe of her.

       "So, hon, are we going to give her the name we planned for?" Bat asked.

       "Sure thing.  You want her to be named Cari?" Knife asked.

       "Of course.  I love that name."

       "Then, Ryan, meet our first daughter... Cari Reggie Perreault," Knife announced.  Bat just could not help but enjoy how beautiful the hedgehog and echidna hybrid was in his arms.  He slowly slid down and sat on the bed that Knife is laying on.  Knife scooted over to give Bat some room to lay on the bed with her.

       Bat and Knife both began laying down on the hospital bed with the beautiful Cari Perreault in their arms.

       "Next to our weeding day, this is the best day of my life.  This is even better than Miramar Graduation Day," Bat said happily.

       "You never fib, Batty.  I went through pain, but it was well worth it.  I love you."

       "I love you, too.  And we both love little Cari Perreault.  Hoo-ah?"

       "Hoo-ah."

       They both embraced in another kiss, this time with the newest addition in their arms.

The End

First Name: Cari

Middle Name: Reggie

Last Name: Perreault

Date of Birth: July 5th, 2003

Time of Birth: 1945 Hours (7:45 pm)

Mother: Maj. Bristy Carol Hedgehog (Mobian Marine Corps)

Father: Capt. Ryan Michael Perreault (Mobian Air Force)

Species: Hedgehog/Echidna Hybrid


End file.
